(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Since an organic light emitting display (OLED) is a self emissive display, it does not require a light source. Therefore, the OLED consumes relatively less power than other displays. Also, the OLED has a fast response speed, a wide viewing angle, and an excellent contrast ratio.
The OLED includes a plurality of primary color pixels such as red pixels, blue pixels, and green pixels, and displays a full range of colors composed of the spatial sum of primary colors emitted through a combination of these pixels.
Each pixel of the OLED includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving the organic light emitting element.
The organic light emitting element includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting member interposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic light emitting member emits light of one of three primary colors, for example, red, green, and blue, or emits white light. A material of the organic light member may vary according to the color emitted from the organic light emitting member. In the case of white light, materials each emitting one of the colors, red, green, and blue are stacked, and the white light is the sum of the red, green, and blue light emitted from the stacked materials. Also, when using an organic light emitting member that emits white light, color filters may be used to obtain light of a desired color.
However, after passing through the color filters, color purity of light deteriorates due to a limitation in color reproducibility of the color filters.
The above information, disclosed in this Background section, is provided only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form part of the prior art.